


Delicate

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Romana needs care. Rumford gives it.RP fic.





	Delicate

Romana, the first one, had not expected to be able to 'go home' to Gallifrey and so, when she had been refused a chance to go back she had chosen to go to the one other person who had offered her a place to stay. 

She had moved to knock, softly and somewhat nervously, on the door, sinking exhaustedly to her knees. The door opened slowly. 

"Professor?"

Professor Rumford looked down and gasped before tugging Romana inside the house. Romana mewed and let herself be dragged, exhausted. Professor Rumford pulled Romana to the couch and laid her on it. Romana mewed softly again even as she lay back. 

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Stay with me?"

"Of course I will!"

Romana smiled and let her eyes slide closed.


End file.
